


Mario BLJs into a PU

by PLSPLS



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64
Genre: BLJ, Gen, Pause Buffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLSPLS/pseuds/PLSPLS
Summary: YAHOO YAHOO YAHOO





	Mario BLJs into a PU

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to pannekoek2012

“YAHOO! YAHOO! YAHOO!” Mario shouted as he backwards long jumped. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing this. He didn’t even know if he had control of himself at the moment. He jumped onto the elevator. He couldn’t stop jumping. With every jump he hit the ground almost immediately, and then he jumped again. He shouted “YA” with every jump, unable to complete his words. “YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH”

Then he felt as if the universe paused itself for a split second, over and over again.

“YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY”

He felt a great speed building in him. He reached the top. 

“YAHOO” 

And felt nothing. And everything at once. As if the whole universe had just blown past him. 

It took a moment for him to realize. He could see nothing but sky. He felt the ground beneath him. But when he looked down, he couldn’t see anything. The ground was there. But it wasn’t. 

How did he get here? Why did he get here? What could he do here?

He was stuck. He walked around. There was nothing here but invisible ground. He was stuck here eternally. There was no way to get out.

Then he felt the universe pause itself again. Everything was still, except for Bowser’s eyes. 

Then he was back in Peach’s Castle.

Mario never figured out what happened that day. It kept him up often at night. He woke up from nightmares frequently. He couldn’t get that place out of his mind. He feared that one day he might end up there once again.


End file.
